Carta de despedida de Perry
by Amaria4565
Summary: Ponganse atentos posible continuacion
1. Una carta inesperada

Carta de despedida de Perry.

Capítulo 1: _Una carta inesperada_

En la mesa encontré un sobre que parecía ser _Una cata inesperada _que contenía mi nombre en la parte del destinatario pero no estaba firmado, con profunda curiosidad abrí el sobre y desdoble la hoja y comencé a leer…

_Para: Heinz Doofenshmirtz_

_En esta carta que estás leyendo en estos momentos es algo que yo he escrito para ti; te quiero revelar la verdad de algo que nunca te podre decir con palabras… yo cree un odio a ti solo por una simple razón y fue porque nunca notaste el amor que te tenia._

_Te amé desde el momento en que te vi; intente todo y tú nunca usaste la lógica en mis acciones_

_Después el tiempo avanzo y una tristeza abarco mi corazón; lo cual me debilito cada día más._

_El día de hoy no pude evitar sentirme realmente mal y si te sorprende que un ser como yo pueda enfermar de un día para otro… no es así._

_Esta enfermedad la descubrí yo y la llame "la enfermedad del amor"_

_Salvo que por amarte y que tú nunca lo notaras enveneno mi alma_

_Y aunque parezca imposible no lo es igual que todo lo que has inventado en los últimos 7 años_

_Desgraciadamente ya es demasiado tarde y en cuanto termines de leer esta carta… moriré_

_¿Porque? Realmente no lo sé y tú tampoco lo sabrás_

_Y aunque ya no vuelvas a verme estaré siempre a tu lado porque siempre te ha amado_

_Perdóname por no decírtelo antes pero este amor que siento por ti no debe existir y ahora que no podrás cambiar lo que me ocurrirá cuando termines de leer_

_Siempre allí estaré como lo he hecho hasta la actualidad_

_Recuerda que en mi mente eternamente estarás_

_Te amo demasiado_

_Aun cuando nos separemos_

_Volveré otra vez a ti_

_Solamente cuando descubras el amor que sientes tú por mi_

_Te amo Heinz Doofenshmirtz_

_Atentamente Perry El Ornitorrinco_

Lagrimas inevitables corrieron por su rostro mientras la hoja caía de mis manos

Y en ese momento al otro lado de la ciudad el cuerpo de un ornitorrinco caía ahora sin vida en el suelo de una casa

Se quede en el suelo llorando sin consolación alguna hasta quedarme profundamente dormido…


	2. Una felicidad inevitable

Carta de despedida de Perry.

Capítulo 2: _Una felicidad inevitable_

Me desperté y mire el suelo me había quedado dormido y mire a la terraza… Apenas estaba amaneciendo y me senté frente a la puerta; comencé a llorar en tristeza absoluta

De pronto escuche que alguien que abrió y cerró mi puerta. ¿Quién podía ser? ¿Me avisarían que había muerto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Sentí una mano pequeña en mi hombro y me sorprendí… no era posible

— ¿Perry el ornitorrinco? — Pregunte con lágrimas aun en mis ojos

Gire y allí estaba el mientras asentía a mi pregunta; no podía ser era el

Mi acto inmediato fue abrazarlo con fuerza y lo tuve que soltar cuando no sentí su respiración

Me miro con sus ojos de color café y no sé porque me hacía tan feliz verlo

— Estas vivo Perry — Dije aun llorando pero de _Una felicidad inevitable_

Me miro con total confusión y como si yo fuera un loco pero lo que ocurrió había sido una pesadilla horrible.

Una señal del destino que me abrió los ojos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y lo perdiera para siempre, si el destino me unió a él no me separaría así; no de este modo tan despiadado y vacío

Lo mire profundamente y lo acerque a mi… se me quedo mirando

Ahora si podía estar feliz de que estaba conmigo en el mejor momento de mi vida… cuando me di cuenta que amaba al ser que debía odiar

Lo bese por un momento y sentí como se dejaba llevar; después me aparte de el…

— ¿Y ahora que va a pasar? — Pregunte queriendo saber lo que ocurriría con nosotros dos

Levanto los hombros queriendo decir _"Eso no me importa ahora"_

Tenía razón lo más importante era de que no lo perdiera otra vez

Sonrió mientras me seguía mirándome; Esa sonrisa la cual quería preservar aquí conmigo

Simplemente me acerco más a él y me continúo besando

Más feliz era ahora el amor de mi vida realmente estuvo siempre junto a mí; cuidándome y protegiéndome de mi mismo y eso alguien hace años me lo dijo

_"El ser que odie, me conoce más que yo mismo, siempre estuvo allí y lo seguirá estando"_

_"Perry El Ornitorrinco también te amo"_

_Continuara en otra historia…_


End file.
